PS: I love you
by Bluebelle Yuu Tsukiyu
Summary: Murder always seems so far away. No one would think that oneself could be the victim of something gruesome like that, but when Tsuki woke up to nothing else but that the world around her turned dull and meaningless. The next thing she knew was that she woke upin a forest filled with Ninja. Very familiar Ninja, namely the Naruto-kind of Ninja and to be more precise: Team Minato.
1. Chapter 1

**First letter – Finding Myself**

Red. Red. Red! Everything was painted in crimson red. Red walls, red sky, red eyes... red liquid spread across the small room. Blood. It was blood. Blood on the walls, blood in the air, blood drenched tears running down pale skin. A young girl's pale skin. Her long raven black hair was lifelessly clinging to her blood stained frame. Her clothes, not forgotten by the metallic liquid, were also painted in the hateful colour. She only wore a once ice blue sleeveless jacket over a once night blue top and black hot pants. Blue orbs were tainted by the colour of `love` as well. They were, devoid of any feeling, staring at the wall in front of them.

'Vengeance is sweet and something to be served cold. PS: I HATE YOU :)'

The letters were still fresh on the plain white background, written with blood... the blood of those lying inanimately and mercilessly ripped apart on the cold floor. Nothing seemed to be in the right place anymore. Every single body part was cut off and thrown somewhere in the room - an arm on the kitchen table. A leg in the corner next to a vase. Eyes swimming inside a glass of water…

The sight was gruesome, but none of it seemed to catch the young girl's attention. Although her gaze was fixed on the words in front of her, she wasn't looking at anything. Her mind was blank, not being able to comprehend what had happened.  
>Tentatively she walked over to one of the corpses and kneeled down. Almost shyly she reached out to the face and closed the empty sockets where probably already glassy eyes used to be in. It was a small Asian woman. Even smaller than the young girl herself.<br>Then she stood up and did the same to the other dead body in the room. It was a rather strong built man. He wasn't Asian though. His hair was blond instead of black.

The air was thick and full of the stench from the corpses.

Suppressing the strong urge to break down, the girl had moved around the room and had collected every single body part, after carrying the woman over to the man. Her face seemed to have turned even whiter than it already was. Her body was shaking badly and her legs were wobbly. The shock state she was in and the adrenalin rush were slowly dissolving as realization kicked in. It was coming to her like a wet towel on the face. Her eyes widened, looking down at her bloody hands. What had she done? What the hell had happened?!

Breathes came short and the world began to spin. She was hyperventilating. Tears were pricking in her eyes again. Black dots started to appear in her vision and eventually she grabbed a knife that was temptingly lying on the floor.

_'__I... I am so sorry... I would have never thought it would get this far... It's all my fault. It was an unforgiveable act... Maybe-... maybe I can save those who are left. No I know it. They should have never even come close to such a thing as I am. I really do attract misfortune... The beloved daughter of the devil himself. A cursed child...'_

Steadily the knife found its way to the girl's heart, her cold and slender fingers gripping it tightly, longing for any kind of comfort. Soon everything will be over. Soon. She couldn't stand it anymore. A lump started to form in her throat. She felt hot and cold at the same time. This wasn't right! No one should have died besides her!

Guilt was eating her already fragile mind. If she could just go back in time. Retrace! There were so many things she regretted. Things she wanted to take back. Things she wanted to change... But it was too late now...

The sun was shining brightly on the horizon, just radiating happiness. However, the rays it was giving off were cold. Even colder than ice. The streets were deserted. You could see the scenery wavering in the cold heat. Nothing about the scene outside could make one feel warm on the inside, rather it gave one goosebumps. A perfect massacre on a perfect day.

…

**Clatter**.

**Thump**.

The blood dyed knife hit the ground as well as the black haired girl. Everything was silent. No bird was chirping, no car was screeching, not even the water in the river nearby dared to make any noise. The world seemed to have frozen. Everything was so cold. The girl felt cold. Shivers were running down her spine. Goosebumps were gracing her sheet white skin and red tears running down her tainted cheeks.

„Bye... bye..."

Her voice was weak and quiet as she gave the world her final words. Her eyes slowly began to gloss over when death whisked her away.

* * *

><p>Darkness. Everywhere she looked was darkness, an endless pitch black void. And the only thing that was with her was an indescribable pain in her chest, a really painful one. Unfortunately, that was all she felt. No matter how much she willed her body to move, it wouldn't. She didn't think she was breathing as well. Everything she could do was hover in the black nothingness and feel the pain she had caused to herself, not only physically.<p>

_'__I deserve this... I know I do, but… No! No more. I cannot take any more of this… It hurts so much... I wished that there was something different that waited for me after death… Silly me. I should stop believing my own lies.'_

Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days and days into weeks. Soon the girl lost count. Every so often pieces of her past were played in front of her eyes, showing her the fatal mistakes she had been making; showing her how she had lead herself into the situation she was in. It completely consumed her mind. She was broken… broken beyond repair. Now everything that was left was a soul, shattered into many little pieces. Was this her punishment? Was this her punishment for the sins she had committed? She didn't know and didn't care anymore. She didn't even care what would happen to her then.

More and more time passed without something changing. The pieces of her past just went by her eyes without getting any reaction out of her. They had turned into empty black holes. She wasn't the same young girl anymore. She hadn't been for a while now.  
>Then suddenly the impossible happened. The scenes of her past stopped playing and the pain in her chest she had already forgotten a long time ago, disappeared. Dazzling white light filled her vision.<p>

Still, none of it seemed to spark her attention. Her eyes were dull with hopelessness. Minutes of silence passed. The area got even brighter if possible and then everything was gone. The girl slipped into oblivion once again after a long time.

It was a warm summer's day. The sunrays were kissing the fluffy green leafs of the trees located in a rather big forest. Everything had such a heart-warming feeling to it. It was full of life. Birds were happily chirping and flying around. Fish were swimming around in a pond, together with toads... It seemed so flawless.  
>Somewhere in the woods a small village was bustling with life. It was a farmer's village near a river. The men of the families went out to the fields and the women took care of the animals. Cows, sheep, hen and pigs. Some stray cats were taking advantage of the hospitality the people living there too. Usually they were laid back and cheerful in their everyday-life, but today was different. Today they would find something that would change it.<p>

„Mama! Look, look!" A little boy, barely five, called for his mother. His hair was messy and silver. He wore some kind of old clothing, too big for him. Though, his eyes sparkled with excitement.  
>Tugging at his mother's worn out clothes, he pulled her over to the riverbank. His mother, confused at first, chided him, but soon realized the cause of his actions. A young girl with unhealthy pale skin was lying beside the river. Her clothes were wet. Wet with something that obviously wasn't the water she was lying beside. Her whole body was drenched in blood.<br>Covering her mouth with a hand, the actually young woman rushed to the girl's side. What a gruesome thing to do with a child! How dare someone to lay a finger on such an innocent looking girl. Then again, the woman had heard rumours of Ninja that were trained at a pretty young age.  
>Nonetheless, the woman paid no heed and wasted no time to wash off that sinful liquid.<p>

„Shin. Go ahead and tell your father that we'll get a visitor." She commanded her son. Shin sprung up and ran as fast as his little feet could carry him. Then his mother followed, with the black haired girl lying limp in her arms.

The smell of cheese and milk filled the air and children were noisily playing around. That was what the black haired girl woke up to.  
>Tentatively opening her eyes, she adjust herself to the many bright colours that greeted her. So much time had passed since she last saw anything besides black and the dull colours of her fading memories. She could move her eyelids, she could see the surface of the ceiling, she could smell cheese being melted and hear the stomping of children on the wooden floor. Things she hadn't been doing for so long now. It were things usually forgotten in the routine of the daily life. You only notice you've lost something important after it is gone.<br>While trying to think, her dull eyes were still fixed on the ceiling. Not a muscle in her body was moving. She didn't even dare to blink or breathe, but strangely enough she didn't run out of oxygen. It all seemed too surreal to her. Nothing made any sense at all. Had she finally gone nuts? But then again, that was okay. At least it was different than the endless pitch black void she had resided in. If this was a dream, than it was a good one, because she had all of her senses back. Still, if it wasn't, what had she done to deserve a second chance? She was nothing special in her _world_. Just a random girl that passed her time with reading and gaming - sometimes sketching and writing too. Well, she _was _a bit on the philosophical side and perhaps a little bit insane, but still, nothing that made her stand out particularly.

„Okaa-san! Karasu-san ga okite iru!" A young boy called. It was Shin. He strolled over to the girl's bed and watched her stare blankly ahead. Miss Raven was the name he had given her after looking at her hair.  
>'Karasu-san's head slowly moved to look at the one beside the bed she was lying in and was met by excited eyes. Soon a second pair appeared and then two legs... Two legs...? Her gaze shifted up to see a young woman carry a bowl of what smelled like milk. All three of them looked kind of the same. Probably a little family. So she was taken in by someone...<br>No sound left the girls mouth. She somehow didn't feel like talking. Not that she ever felt like it. Back in her world she used to be introverted and quiet. Not really shy... maybe a bit.  
>After continuing to circle her thoughts she came to the conclusion she was either in a very untouched spot on the earth or not in her world at all.<p>

Eventually focusing on the little family again, she noticed that they were trying to speak with her. They must have been for a while now. Carefully eyeing them, she tried to make out where they could be from, for that she didn't understand them at all. Every time they opened their mouth, gibberish was spoken. It seemed so familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on it.  
>After a few more failed attempts to start a conversation, the boy's face fell. His mother ruffled his hair and had told him something, before he left with his sister. Only the woman was left. She made a motion with her hand that even the dumbest person would have understood. She waved one of her hands up, while the other one held onto the bowl of warm milk.<br>Almost lazily getting up, the girl looked at the woman, her expression devoid of any emotion. The bowl was pushed into her hands and again the woman made a sign. She wanted the girl to drink and so she did, but nothing changed. She still felt hollow, if she even felt anything at all. With the empty bowl now in her hands she continued to blankly stare at the woman, who sighed and shook her head. She then took the empty bowl and left, not after wishing the girl a good night... Wait. A good night? So she did know this language to an extinct. What did the woman say?... Oya-... Oyasumi! That was definitely Japanese. Of all the languages it could have been, Japanese...

Night did really come soon and the little family went to rest. However, the raven haired girl didn't feel sleepy at all. She pushed herself up and let her legs carry her outside, soundlessly.  
>The big silver moon, reflected by the water in the flowing river, gave off a fluorescing light, soothing but at the same time it sent chills down one's spine. Fireflies were dancing in the calm breeze and lighting the area round them with their backsides. The clattering of crickets, tu-whit tu-whoos of owls, the chirping of nightingales and the sound of grass and leafs hitting each other filled the air with breath taking music. It was such a beautiful and untouched place.<br>Carefully, the girl made her way to the river, her feet as light as a feather. The fireflies quickly left as she approached, making it look like warm green glowing threads were swirling around her body.  
>When she finally reached the river bank, she sat down. For a while she didn't move an inch and the fireflies' curiosity got the better out of them. They came back and settled down in the grass around her. Every part of her body was covered in either the warm green light of the curious fireflies or the illuminating light of the big silver moon, complimenting her pale skin. She looked like a porcelain doll, forgotten by its owner.<br>Bending forward, she looked at her reflection, but all she could see was an unfamiliar face. No, she could remember this face. This face was long forgotten, had been pushed to the farthest corner of her mind. It was a shameful face... it was her ow-.. No it wasn't. She didn't feel like it belonged to her. It had been the face of the one she had watched making mistakes during the time she resided in the dark void. It belonged to the girl named... Bluebelle Orquidea. She herself wasn't this 'Bluebelle'... not anymore. Bluebelle had died, committing suicide. She was... she was nothing...no one.  
>As on cue, her reflection blurred, leaving a trail of colour. The gentle pitter-patter of rain hitting water and earth filled the air with a new sound. First slowly and quiet, then it got heavier and heavier. Nonetheless, the girl didn't budge. She remained beside the river, quietly watching the shattered reflection in front of her.<p>

_'__Who am I?'_

Not a single tear rolled down her tender cheeks. If Bluebelle had died committing suicide, then who was she? Just who the hell was she?  
>Only the music of Mother Nature answered. It was just as unknowing as she was. No one knew - no one could have given her an answer besides her herself...<p>

The night passed in a blur. Dawn had just broken, but the little village was already bustling with life. The girl hadn't moved one bit since last night and her eyes were still open. She hadn't even slept and was drenched to the bones.  
>Suddenly the voice of Shin echoed through the air. He was running up to the girl, his feet leaving footprints in the muddy ground behind him.<p>

„Karasu-san!" he yelled, although he was already standing beside her. The girl turned to face him. His eyes were full of worry and confusion.

„Nanishiteruno?!" He swiftly pulled at her sleeve, wanting her to stand up and so she did. She eyed him blankly and eventually cocked her head as he continued to sprout nonsense.

„Nani?" Shin furrowed his brows. The girl shook her head. Maybe she could at least try to live for a bit. She pointed at the boy with her finger and then again, cocked her head in confusion. Then she pointed at herself. „Tsuki."

„Tsuki?" Shin tentatively tested the word. Quickly he realized that it was her name. Repeatedly pointing at himself he shouted out his own one. „Shin. Shin!"  
>'Tsuki' empathetically stared at the boy, not really knowing what to do. She wasn't a social butterfly like those people she adored. However… she used to pretend to be one, though it didn't help one bit, so why should she try to be one here? She didn't see the use in it…<br>The happy expression on the boy's face didn't falter, he just took Tsuki's hand and pulled her along, not that she protested. That would have been an unnecessary waste of energy.

"Okaa-san! Kono onna no onamae wa Tsuki!" Shin yelled right after they burst through the door, leaving it wide open. He was a bundle of energy, a little sunshine. Such a cliché, this personality. Still, the girl had always wanted to meet a person like that. Seeing them in an Anime or Manga or reading about them made her jealous of the people around those persons. What she had needed was a sun like that – a sun to help her shine, just like a moon does. But it was way too late now, to be accurate a hundred years too late…

Meanwhile mother and son were talking animatedly, after the boy had let go of Tsuki's hand. She was now standing at the entrance all dressed up and nowhere to go. And she didn't intend to move an inch. It was just like her will to live wasn't present at all. Who would have thought? – note the sarcasm. She was just a marionette, a puppet that was free to use in any way.  
>After standing there for a while, it wasn't much compared to her stay in that dark place, Shin noticed that Tsuki wasn't with him. He didn't expect her to be still where he had left her, looking like a lost kitten. Smiling like there was no tomorrow, he went to drag her along again and she didn't stop him from doing so. He had probably asked his mother, if he could play with her.<br>They went to the room where the black haired girl had been lying in before and sat down, more like he sat her down and did so himself. He didn't really care that she was drenched to the bones. Tsuki just played along with everything he wanted her to do, her mind blank. He made her write, thinking he could get something out of her, but she only copied what he had written before and then he tried to make her talk, without success. It must have been really frustrating him, for that he pulled his hair rather violently. There was nothing he could do to make her talk or get even the slightest reaction. Eventually he stood up and left, only to come back with a bunch of random things. Books, kitchen utensils, paper and brush, water and food. What was he going to do with all of that?

Again he tried to make her write, but this time he made her copy a few things from the book instead of his writing. Although it was written in kanji, Tsuki copied it precisely without any problem. It even looked better than his own handwriting.

A sound of realization left the boy throat and made it clear that he found something out. Excited he scurried over to her and gave her a book with paintings. He wanted her to copy those and so she did an exact replica in no time. Shin gasped and hurried away, leaving Tsuki to wonder about what he was intending to do again. Never would she have guessed, that what she did at that moment would change her life in such a drastic way. She didn't think that her life could get any worse, but there was one thing she didn't reckoned with: Murphy's Law. Everything was spiralling downwards from thereon, though she didn't notice it at first. Only years later, after that _incident_, she wished to never had shown her skill.

* * *

><p>It had been a normal day. 14 years have passed, since Tsuki had miraculously appeared at the river bank and she hadn't changed one bit. She was still the lifeless marionette and looking just like she had looked on the first day – minus the blood. She had learned the Japanese language over the years, but her accent was still present and she <em>did<em> make some mistakes. Oh, and don't think she didn't notice which world she had ended up in. It was hard not to notice. Even non-otakus would know that they landed in the Narutoverse after noticing they had chakra and could use it! – With some difficulties, but it wasn't impossible.  
>Shin had grown up to a typical happy-go-lucky boy, always lighting everything up where he went. He wasn't weak per se, but not strong enough to fight <em>them.<em> His mother stopped working a few years ago and his father was nominated to be the little villages head.  
>Kaede, Shin's little sister, came after her mother. She was some kind of nurse and took care of the ill or wounded, with such a gentle personality.<br>There wasn't much to tell about them. They led a boring life that would turn into a _short_ boring life soon.

Everything had been perfect. However, that was only the calm before the storm. Tsuki was sitting outside next to the river just like she always did. It was a warm summer's day and the soft rays of the sun were splashing the area in such wonderful colours. It was then that it happened. A loud scream echoed through the forest and then everything was silent. What was happening? Although she wanted to know, her body remained seated against the tree behind her, her gaze upon the flowing river. She knew that something was going to happen today. It was a gut feeling, but still… Where should she go after being left alone?… again. She had tried to not getting attached to the humans living here, with no avail. Not that she noticed it herself, but this was the start of something she couldn't possibly avoid forever.  
>Suddenly hurried footsteps rushed towards her place and a familiar voice desperately rang through the air.<p>

"Run Tsuki! They're after you! Don't let yourself get caught and don't talk!" It had been an order. She always did what was told to her, so she ran, not even looking back once. It was clear as the day, that she couldn't do a single thing to help them. She was way too weak, too weak to go against ninja… Why would they go after her? Well, she did learn how to perform a particular Jutsu…

The girl ran without batting an eyelid. She should feel guilty, shouldn't she? But there was nothing the sort of in her mind, only indifference that occupied her whole being.  
>The ninja that were after her didn't give up that easily. Even after what felt like an hour of running they were still around. She could hear them talking to each other, as she hid inside a hollow tree. Shin told her to run and not to get caught. She wasn't planning on failing his order.<p>

Soundlessly, she tiptoed out of the tree and swiftly began to run again. Nothing has gone wrong up until now, but she could feel exhaustion slowly creeping up, the symptoms that is. Her body didn't really listen anymore and it got harder and harder to keep her eyes open. Her lungs felt like they were going to rip apart any moment now and her muscles ached in pain. Her breath came out it short, ragged puffs. No! She couldn't get caught! Not no-…

"Doton-….!"

It had been the last thing she heard, before she fell unconsciousness, a ruthless and cold hand against her neck.

_'__Sorry… I failed… once again.'_

The next years had been the most gruesome ones in Tsuki's life and she had a rather long one compared to the other humans.

After she had gotten caught by the ninja, who were from Iwagakure – she found that out after some time - they brought her to a cruel, cruel place. It was dark and cold, Shinobi were everywhere and no one was talking. The expressions on their faces turned into pure fury as they caught a glimpse of her. She didn't understand why. Perhaps it was because she was tied and led to a particular intimidating building. It was made of solid rock. The interrogation building. She should have felt fear or anything like that, but she didn't.

As soon as they entered, she was thrown onto the hard floor in front of another man. It _did _hurt like hell, but she wasn't going to give them the pleasure of hearing her voice.

"So this is the girl?" He eyed her with an icy glare. "Pathetic. She's just a wimpy little brat." She felt a foot crashing against her stomach, kicking her into the wall. The air was knocked out of her lungs and blood oozed out of the newly formed wound, painting one of her eyes crimson red. "Get that expression out of your face trash!" Once again she was thrown in front of that monster of a man by the two Shinobi that had caught her. She didn't even flinch. Only her gaze shifted up again, staring at the black haired man, devoid of any feelings. She knew that it would only anger him.

He gritted his teeth and stepped on her chest, pushing her against the cold floor. "You are going to answer every question I ask. Am I understood little bitch?!"

No! She didn't understand. Why did they treat her like that? She hadn't done a thing and now they were kicking and yelling at her. She thought humans in this world weren't like those in hers… Well, she couldn't have been more wrong.

"How did you manage to learn a jutsu like that in a village of civilians?!" The man's demanding voice rang in her ears. Still, she did not answer.

_Wham!_

Another foot in her ribcage.

"Let's try this again. Where did you learn those jutsus?" Not a single word crossed her lips. She wasn't going to talk. However, the tan man didn't like the silence that greeted him at all and decided to put more strength into his leg. A sickening crack echoed through the room and an agonizing scream soon followed. Quickly the girls bit her lip, not believing that she actually slipped up. _  
><em>"Hmpf. Maybe a bit of torture will help you come to your senses." He turned to his subordinates. "Take her out of my eyes." Then she was dragged away again. Blood staining the floor they were walking on. _'Sigh… I never thought I'd die this way… I didn't even get to meet any of the main characters… Well, goodbye world…'_

The following years, as already stated before, were filled with torture, interrogation and punishment. Tsuki had developed into Iwagakure's unsolvable nut case. Even after 3 years, she hadn't uttered a single word. Well, it _was _kind of hard to break a soul that had already been broken. She had accepted the fact that she was going to die eventually and years of torture were a mere wink of the eye to her. Her torturer were rather the ones to be scared off by her, for that nothing about her had changed since the day she arrived. She refused to talk even though they did the worst to her that they could do without using lethal methods. Soon they called her witch, monster even, and watched her with spiteful eyes. At least she could say that she knew how Naruto must have felt, when the villagers looked at him like that. Though, she didn't feel the need to be accepted…

The 4th year came around and only the fact that there were less Shinobi than before had changed. She didn't expect for anything to happen, but it did. Her only female torturer decided to break her out. She was a mother of two children herself and couldn't take watching an innocent girl being tortured anymore, at least it was what she claimed. Instead of taking Tsuki to the usual _room _she led her out of the building. It was a miracle that no one noticed that. Maybe the most obvious place really was the best hideout.  
>Air, fresh air. It had been so long since she saw the outside world.<p>

It was night time and no one walked on the streets. Up ahead the forest could be seen. It wasn't far away, still it felt like an eternity getting there. Thinking back, the 14 years she had already been in this world passed like they were not even there. Nothing noteworthy happened and she herself didn't pay any attention herself. It had always been the same routine day after day.

"You have to start living dear." The woman spoke up as soon as they arrived at the outskirts of the woods. The girl just watched her with half lidded eyes. "Cheer up and smile more. It will only do you good. I can't watch you being like this anymore. I know it must have been hard on you… Please, do it for me dea-."

Suddenly the rustling of leaves could be heard. Tsuki tensed. "Run! I will buy you some time!" The woman hissed as she disappeared into the forest.

_'__Thank you…'_

Something inside her cracked. She swallowed hard, but quickly turned away nevertheless. With that the black haired girl bolted away as fast as her feet could carry her. Her life seemed to be a circle of repeating events. People dying because of her - she running away – people taking her in – they die again and so on… No matter what she did, she couldn't break the cycle. She acted like a happy-go-lucky person like those she liked so much, she obeyed every single order, she stayed indifferent and now? Should she act like a caring big sister? Well, there wasn't much left to do besides going crazy and/ or evil.  
>Swallowing, she stopped to catch her breath. How long had she been running? The forest was dark and ninja probably scouted the area. Nevertheless, everything was better than being in the fangs of Iwagakure. In the time she was held as prisoner Tsuki had found out that a war was coming up soon, she just hoped that it wouldn't be after a few more years. She still had to find a safe place that protected her…<br>After a few minutes, she started to run again, her dark black hair flying in the wind. The only place she could think of, that would perhaps accept her would be Konohagakure. However, she had no idea where it could be… She didn't want to mess with the story anyways. She should just die again…

She didn't know how much distance she had put between her and the village of stone, but she felt that she was far, far away. Her vision had been left in a blurry haze and her lungs felt like they were going to burst. In her last life her weak point had been stamina. She couldn't go on forever. Black dots started to appear and slowly consumed her entire vision. _'Not again…'_

* * *

><p>"Sensei she's waking up."<p>

"Really?! Can I talk to her sensei?!"

"You should let sensei handle it."

"Calm down you three."

The first three voices went still as the forth one spoke. They seemed so familiar…  
>Tentatively, Tsuki opened her eyes, blinking a few times. The first thing she saw was a bunch of silver hair, then a black haired boy. Their gazes met: Her's cold and apathetic his concerned and first, but it soon turned to disapproval, maybe even spiteful in a way.<p>

"Finally awake I see. How are you feeling?" The blonde's voice was calm, though she could make out that he was on his guard. Her gaze once again laid upon the man's face. Of course. He didn't know if she was an enemy or not. To answer his question, she felt like shit. Sigh. Well, she should start with the female torturer's request, shouldn't she? But no matter how hard she tried to smile, her expression remained stoic. It was unsettling how her body refused to obey. Had she really turned into a marionette? Or was it just she didn't _really _want to smile.

"What's with you? Sensei asked you a question!" Someone yelled from somewhere behind the blond man all of a sudden. Tsuki glanced at that direction. The boy with black hair and outstanding orange goggles frowned down at her. That was then that she noticed something important. This blond man was Minato! And he… he was Obito! How could she not have noticed that before?! She had to stay clam! Scratch that. She couldn't even feel anything besides indifference, so how was she going to be anything but clam? Collecting her thoughts again she came to the conclusion that she should probably just play along like she always did. There was nothing she could do to change the future without making it worse anyways.

Suddenly Minato seemed tense and then nodded at his team. She knew that there were Kakashi and Rin as well. They all got into fighting stances.

"How many are there?" The only girl of the team asked, staying close to Tsuki. She was a medic-nin, right? How old were they now? How long until Obito… _died_? What should she do now? How should she act? Should she help them?  
>Shaking her head, not literally of course, she focused her attention on the scene that was playing in front of her. Iwa-nins. So the woman had been taken care of? Yeah, she knew that that sounded kind of cruel.<p>

"Hey! You bitch! Don't play so innocent! You killed her! You, you little monster! Come here and take responsibility!" One of the Iwa-nin approached the group. Her… He must have been talking about the female torturer. That woman that saved her...

Rin tightened her grip around her kunai, waiting for the ninja to attack, but before he could reach his destination he dropped like a sack of potatoes. Kakashi had stabbed him right through his heart.

Blood… that heavy red liquid was splattered across the place. Everywhere. Red, crimson, blood!

Tsuki took in a shaky breath, being reminded of her… _past_. She could just _see _the people in front of her, ripped apart and scattered across the area. The faces of the unfamiliar humans morphed into the ones she once held so dearly in her heart. Panic stricken she pushed herself further against the tree she had been placed against. All she could see was a blur of black, silver, yellow and blue-orange. From time to time she caught the name of a Jutsu being said and a few bursts of fire. The movements were so fast, she couldn't keep track of them. Ninja were scary. Especially the soon-to-be Yondaime. The Iwa-nin had no chance at all.

Not paying attention to what was happening there, she didn't notice Rin easily being pushed aside by one of the men. He came closer and closer until he was standing right in front of her, kunai ready to strike down. All she did was stare ahead with an empty expression. She knew she had it coming. Her death had already been overdue for some time now.

The blade was only a mere inches away from her throat. Everything was going in slow-motion.

"DIE MONSTER!"

Instead of another blade cutting through her body again, Tsuki heard a strangled scream, before something heavy dropped on her outstretched legs. Refusing to believe what just happened, she tilted her head down to the person lying on her lap. Her eyes slightly widened at the sight.

"OBITO!"

Rin had pulled herself together and was frantically making her way over to her injured teammate, worry written all over her face. Swiftly, she turned over the boy and rolled him off of Tsuki's lower body. Without losing any time, she pressed down on the stab wound with what presumably was her healing Jutsu.  
>Tsuki saw that there were tears pricking at the boy's eyes.<p>

"You reckless idiot! Why did you jump in front of a kunai?!" The brunette yelled at the poor boy, who just sheepishly smiled back. "Sorry Rin-chan."

Tsuki watched them with a once again blank expression. Why had Obito saved her? Didn't he dislike her? She was sure he did, because of the unexpected outburst before. Obito never yelled at someone besides

Kakashi. He was just that kind of boy – too nice for his own good.

"I never knew you were that dumb. Saving the obvious enemy? That's must be the most idiotic thing you have ever done." Kakashi strode into the clearing, without a single scratch gracing his almost completely covered skin.

Obito turned his head in anger, forming a fist. "Hey! I'm not dumb Bakakashi!"

"That just proved that you are indeed dumb." Approaching the almost forgotten girl, the silver haired boy towered in front of her blood covered body. Obito's blood, he noted. Before the said boy could retort, Kakashi interrupted him. "Why were they after you?" His voice was sharp and intimidating, his whole posture showing how tense he was, as if he was about to strike the defenceless girl any moment now and his stare was piercing. She felt like he was looking through her façade right at her very core.

No one dared to speak. Minutes passed, still, Tsuki did not utter a single word, solely her lifeless eyes stared right back at him. At some point of time Minato stepped in and pulled the stiff boy away.

"We should move on. I can sense more ninja approaching. Kakashi? Rin? Take Obito to the hospital. I'll handle this." The three of them stiffened at the mentioning of their names. Resisting the urge to complain they disappeared. They knew their sensei was up to something. And they didn't want Obito to cause a scene. Tsuki could hear the disappearing bickering of the two males.

"I'm not going to push you to tell me anything, but it would be appreciated." Tsuki blinked. She had completely forgotten the way normal people use to talk to each other. No order, no demanding, no torture… just words. She was sure that the Yondaime had noticed her slight change in demeanour, because a little smile tugged on his lips.

"You can call me Minato. What is your name?" He started off with the easiest question. Should she give him an answer? If she did, would it affect his future? Or was she just being overdramatic?

Minato was carrying her on his back, not caring that most of the evidences were pointing against her. She was an enemy to them, or should probably declared one after what had happened a few minutes ago. Being carried felt nice though. She didn't want him to let go, but that was just wishful thinking. He had to let go sometime. For now she was going to enjoy the comfortable warmth. Soon her mind drifted off.

"We are heading to Konoha. It's my home village. Where are you from?" He was persistent. Even after half an hour of silence on her side, he patiently waited for her to answer. He told her about random things that came to his mind: His current rank as a Jōnin; the fact that his hair colour wasn't really common in Konoha; that Kakashi was his first student and the three she had seen before, were his first team; that Kakashi was already a Chuunin, while the other two were still Genin; about the characters of his team; that Rin was a medic-nin and Obito an Uchiha. All statements that were useless to enemy ninja, but nevertheless good enough to talk about.

They were still jumping through the trees, but there was a big gate up ahead now. So this was Konoha? Hmm. No good. Tsuki's gut feeling told her that something big was going to happen. However, she didn't want to deal with that right now. Being carried was so comfy. She hadn't been carried since she was four and _that_ was a long time ago.  
>Not really caring anymore, she let her eyelids drop just before they arrived at the gate.<p>

* * *

><p>The day had started out like any other one. He woke up on time – he helped one of the elders with their shopping bags – he arrived late for his team meeting. Nothing new. However, that was going to change pretty soon…<p>

"You're late idiot. Can't you make it on time just once?!" Like he always did, Kakashi scolded him for not arriving at ealier. He stood there, arms crossed and an annoyed expression plastered across his face.

"I had to help this one woman carry her groceries! It's not like _you _would understand. You're a heartless jerk!" Clenching his fist he growled at his teammate. How could a person be such an inconsiderate ass?! He hated everything about him! His weird hair; his cold eyes; that icy glare; his body language even that annoying mask hiding half of his probably ugly face! He couldn't understand how girls clung to him like – he didn't know – he was covered in glue? Urgh, he was such a stick in the mud! And Rin! She always defended that Bakakashi!

"You're a disgrace to the Uchiha family." He stated, not even batting an eyelash and turned away.

"Kakashi!" It was Rin who jumped in again. This was the good side. Rin was the only one who would step in for him as well, also the first one to have ever done that. She was beautiful, intelligent and gentle! She was the perfect girl and he in love with her. He, the dead last that was known for his lateness and sunny personality. Considering he was an Uchiha, he was the black sheep of the family and he knew that. His family was full of people like Bakakashi. Follow the rule this. Follow the rule that. Bla bla. All this talk was making him feel sick. As if he would let leave someone in the lurch when they needed help! Only inconsiderate assholes would do that… He wasn't one! He was going to be Hokage! Someone great!

They had been staring at each other the whole time. Each one deep in thoughts.

"That's enough. Today we are going to our first C-ranked mission, remember?" Their sensei butted in, before giving them a short summery of what they had to do.

"This will be so cool! Our first C-ranked mission!" Obito skipped ahead, barely suppressing the urge to jump in joy. The Hokage had finally deemed them worthy on taking on C-ranked missions! His Sensei as well of course, but this was just so awesome! After having done so many boring D-ranks, he had thought that they would never get to do something exciting, though it was just scouting the area around Konoha he couldn't hold in the glee he was feeling. Kakashi on the other hand held a bored expression like he always did. It was nothing new to him, after all he had already been a Chuunin for years, not that the silver haired boy complained. A C-ranked mission was still better than those D-rank ones.

After hours of nothing but trees and trees and more _trees _Obito decided that a C-ranked mission could even top the most boring D-rank one. There wasn't even a person to speak with besides his teammates! And trees of course. He had no problem with Rin, but the other member only made his blood boil in anger. If it hadn't been for his Sensei, he would have already jumped at that arrogant jerk's throat. However, before he finally lost his patience they found a girl passed out against a tree. She looked horrible. She wasn't even wearing proper clothes! Her… dress? Was tattered and ripped at several places, while blood stained other parts of it. Bruises covered her unhealthy thin frame and her rather long raven black hair was a mess. What kind of cruel person would do this to an obviously defenceless girl?!

He was the first one to approach her. He jumped down from the tree he was standing on and carefully walked ahead. She looked so frail and sad, it almost hurt.  
>He was about to touch her, when his sensei pulled him back. "Wha-!"<p>

"You should be careful. She could be an enemy only luring us." Although he said those words, his face told the complete opposite. He was also clearly stricken by that gruesome sight. "But sensei! She doesn't even look like she could move at all!" Obito defended.

After letting out a long sigh, Minato looked at the unconsciousness girl. "Kakashi, look out for those two. Rin, ready your first aid kit and Obito… give Kakashi backup. I'll look for anything suspicious around here." With that he was gone in a yellow flash.

Rin did as she was told and rummaged through her bag. Kakashi casually leaned against a tree and Obito muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Why did he have to back up the jerk? Why couldn't he be at lead once? Yeah, he knew Kakashi was an _oh _so great prodigy, but that didn't mean he always had to be put in the front. Urgh.

Minato was back, just standing there as if he was never gone, his expression serious. So he _had _found enemy ninja here. "Listen, there are currently 18 foreign ninja present in this area; five Iwa-nin, seven Suna-nin and six Kumo-nin. I don't know who of them or _if_ any are going to attack, but you should be careful." He explained and then turned to the girl, trying to look relaxed. She seemed to be waking up any moment now.

Just as predicted the girl opened her eyes, only to reveal dull dark blue, almost black eyes.

"Sensei she's waking up." Kakashi stated the obvious, staring down at her. He didn't let it on, but he was quite unsettled about that unseeing look she had. To Minato it was almost the same as the boy's himself. Though, it lacked any will or the sort of.

"Really?! Can I talk to her sensei?!" Obito yelled out from somewhere behind. His voice seeped of excitement and worry, being the complete opposite of his male teammate. He didn't care that the rules said that emotions weren't wanted on missions. However, as soon as those cold eyes locked with his, he shut up. He knew that stare! It was the same as Bakakashi's! Why did she have to be like him! He hoped that she would be just as nice as Rin… He felt anger bubble up inside of him. He hated that stare! She should stop looking at him like that! One inconsiderate jerk was more than enough…

"You should let sensei handle it." Rin suggested, noticing his change of mood. She was such an angle.

"Calm down you three." Minato eventually said, walking up to the source of the uneasiness in the air. "Finally awake I see. How are you feeling?" The only thing that greeted the blond was an emotionless stare as the girls gaze shifted back to him. He was sure that she had been tortured for years and now that she wasn't of any use anymore her capturers threw her out as bait for enemy ninja that they wanted to ambush. He had to stay on guard. The shinobi world was cruel… There had to be a reason, why they held her captive though.

The pale girl still didn't answer. She just watched him with those dead eyes of her.

"What's with you? Sensei asked you a question!" It was unusual for Obito to snap like that. After all, he was always nice to everyone… except Kakashi. Oh! Her look must have reminded him of the silver haired boy! He would get over it as soon. Probably.  
>Five ninja were coming closer to their current location. So it were the <em>Iwa-nin<em> that tortured the poor girl? Minato knew that Iwagakure was planning something, but this was going too far! They shouldn't involve innocent citizens.  
>Nodding to his students he disappeared himself, leaving them to handle the weaker ninja. He could sense that two of them had been two Jōnin. He knew that his students could handle themselves with the other three.<p>

"How many are there?" Rin asked, wanting to confirm the origin of their enemies. She would know which village they belonged to by the number. Kakashi rose his hand, showing her just before one of them approached. It was a black haired man, rage clearly written on his face. "Hey! You bitch! Don't play so innocent! You killed her! You- you little monster! Come here and take responsibility!"

Obito froze. This girl had killed someone?! He knew it. She was no good! Someone as heartless couldn't possibly have any feelings. No, he had to stop thinking like that… He wasn't one to judge people by their appearance. She was probably just a poor girl, who had been unlucky to be captured by such disgusting human beings. Wait, if they wanted to get rid of her, did that mean she wasn't a bait?! She must have been able to escape them!

The next thing Obito knew, was that the man who had been accusing the pale girl was lying in his own puddle of blood and Kakashi standing there, kunai dipped in the red liquid.

Swallowing the lump that made itself felt in his throat, he rushed forward. "Kanton: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A very familiar fireball filled his vision. It was his trademark technique.  
>Hoping, that he hit the other Iwa-nin, he came to halt. Where was he? Obito knew that the other man had been standing there just a second ago!<p>

"Silly boy." Abruptly, he turned around, only to meet a very dangerously glinting kunai. _'No good!'_ Not wanting to be hit, he reached for his own one in his pouch and jumped back into a defensive stance. However, instead of attacking him, the man charged at Rin. No, not Rin, but the other girl!

Without giving it a second thought, or one at all, he hurtled over to them. Rin had already been knocked over and the raven stood in front of the girl, who was seemingly oblivious to her situation. _'No, I won't be the dead last this time!'_

"DIE MONSTER!" In unison Obito and the man moved. _'C'mon, let be on time just this once!'_

A strangled scream echoed through the forest. It was his'. Before he realized it, he had been stabbed right through the rips, most likely having his lung graced. It hurt like hell! He had to bite down on the inside on his cheeks to prevent himself from crying, though it didn't stop his eyes from tearing up.  
>With a quiet thud, he plummeted to the… not ground? He had fallen onto something soft and… cold, nevertheless comfortable! What was that? However, ere he was able to find out, he had been turned over and pushed away from it. Worried brown orbs were grimly staring at him. "You reckless idiot! Why did you jump in front of a kunai?!" The brunette yelled at him. Rin was always such a mother hen. Smoothly and swiftly, she pushed down on his wound rather harshly, making him wince. "Sorry Rin-chan." He gave her a sheepish apologising smile.<p>

"I never knew you were that dumb. Saving the obvious enemy? That's must be the most idiotic thing you have ever done." Kakashi strode into the clearing, without a single scratch gracing his almost completely covered skin. Obito turned his head in anger, forming a fist. "Hey! I'm not dumb Bakakashi!" But why save the obvious enemy? The Iwa-nin were trying to _kill _her for god's sake!

"That just proved that you are indeed dumb." What?! That arrogant asshole! Here he went and helped the object of their mission and now he was looking down at him?! If he could move he'd give him a piece of his mind! When he was Hokage, he would definitely make him do all his filthy job!

Just as Obito was going to protest, Kakashi interrupted him, towering in front of the puppet like girl. "Why were they after you?" His voice was sharp and intimidating, his whole posture showing how tense he was, as if he was about to strike the defenceless girl any moment now and his stare was piercing. How could he be this cold towards the girl?! She had done nothing to deserve this side of him! Obito desperately wanted to speak up, but the look that his sensei was giving him made him keep his mouth shut.  
>No one dared to speak. Minutes passed, still, the girl didn't give any sign of answering Bakakashi's question solely her lifeless eyes stared right back at the silver haired boy. At some point of time their sensei stepped in and pulled away the stiff boy.<p>

"We should move on. I can sense more ninja approaching. Kakashi? Rin? Take Obito to the hospital. I'll handle this." So he had been degraded to the dead last once again. He knew that there was nothing much he could do. He couldn't even breathe properly with his lung having been injured like that. That didn't mean he wasn't going to protest though. However, before he could even think of a way to retort, he had been picked up like a sack of rice and swiftly carried away.

"Hey! Put me down Bakakashi!" As Obito noticed who had been the one carrying him of he struggled. As if he was going to let himself be humiliated like this! "I sai-" "Could you just shut up for once or are you also too dumb for that?!" Gritting his teeth, he balled his fists and almost hit that jerk with everything he could muster. "Don't even think of it Obito!" Rin jumped over to them and warningly looked at the wounded boy. "But Rin-chan! He-"

"Kakashi is right. Minato-sensei is quite likely just questioning the girl. If you keep on fighting with Kakashi, you'll interrupt him." Gloomily the Uchiha turned away to face the passing trees as they went by. He'd already taken a hit by his crush. _'Damn that idiot Kakashi! If he wasn't here then Rin wouldn't… No, I'll earn her love fair and square! I'll prove them that I am not a disgrace of a Shinobi!'_

"Just watch! I'm going to get that girl to talk! And then I'm going to be Hokage!" His usual grin appeared on his face as he turned to look ahead. '_Yeah just watch me!' _

"Dream on stupid." Kakashi stated, annoyance underlining his tone. Rin just sighed at her teammate's behaviour. What a day.

* * *

><p><strong>That's everything for now. I'll upload the next chapter soon ;3<strong>

**C'ya**

**Bluebelle n.n**


	2. Second Letter

**Hello n.n**

**Here is the second chapter :3 Thank you for the review and favourite n.n it made me really happy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Second letter – New Allies; New Enemies; New Me<strong>

"-is on her file?"

"-murmur-orture-murmur-serve physical injuries-murmur-most likely mental-murmur-Yamanaka-sama check her-murmur- wakes up."

"Can I get the exact copy of the report?"

"Sure Namikaze-sama."

Hurried footsteps left the room and others entered as soon as they were gone.

"Sensei, can I stay here? My room is boring as hell and I've been staying there since we came back! And that was two days ago!"

An amused chuckle ringed through the air. "Go ahead. I'm not stopping you Obito."

"Thank you! You're the best sensei!"

The weigh on the bed shifted.

"How long will it take for her to wake up?"

"Probably a few more days, but her health is improving."

"What did the doctors say?"

"She was very lucky to have survived. However, there is no guarantee that she will live as a normal girl anymore."

"Why's that?"

"…" A sigh could be heard. "I might as well tell you as it is your mission too. You know the T&I department in Konoha?"

"Of course I do! Who doesn't?"

"Well, in Iwagakure they have something like that as well and as you can see, they are very serious about her case."

"What?! You're kidding me, right? Don't tell me they put her into a place like that!"

"These are the files on her the doctors made. I already read through them, you can have a look."

Muffled shuffling could be heard.

"Sleep deprivation. Constant beatings... Usage of a _thumbscrew_ and a ch-choke pear?! B-but sensei! Those are methods that were long forbidden! That's just gruesome!"

"I know… I know Obito. That is why I am hoping that you could look after her, while I am taking care of the other _matters_."

"You can count on me! I'll make sure that she will be just like any other kid, smiling and happy!"

"I'm sure you can."

Tentatively, Tsuki opened her eyes, having heard enough of the conversation. Yes, she had been awake the whole time, lying there and listening in. No, she wasn't eavesdropping, not at all!

She blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright room.

"Hey! You're awake!" Obito leapt in joy, causing the bed to squeak. He had been sitting next to her, talking with Minato, who was offering a faint smile. "I hope you slept well."

Instead of answering, Tsuki remained motionless on the mattress, her deep blue orbs shamelessly staring at the two males in her room. The younger one was dressed in hospital gowns and literally beaming at her. She _did _owe him her life, so she should probably treat him well, shouldn't she? On the top of it he was one of her former life's role model…

Obito didn't believe it. His sensei said, that she would take way longer to wake up! He would have understood that, after having read through her file. All those cruel things that have been done to her! And the document didn't even include the mental treatment, for that the girl had been asleep since his sensei had brought her in…

Tsuki looked up. Their gazes met, but as soon as they did, Obito turned away. He couldn't look at those empty eyes. He had noticed that they weren't quite the same as Bakakashi's. They were lacking something important. There was no light in them. Those dark blue eyes looked like two endless pitch black holes - they were lifeless. He couldn't allow something like that! As future Hokage he was going to help those in need. If he couldn't even make a sole girl smile, he couldn't be a proper leader.

"I'll leave you two to yourselves then. Have fun!" With that having been said, Minato ruffled Obito's hair and left the room. He huffed and crossed his arms. His sensei was just being mean, leaving him alone. In a room. With a girl. Awkward silence settled down.

"Sooo, let's introduce ourselves, ne? I'm Obito Uchiha. I'm 10 years old and I like dango and Rin! I dislike that Bakakashi! And my dream for the future is to become Hokage!" He grinned and went to sit cross-legged on the bed, facing Tsuki. It was funny how everyone stole that introduction from their teachers. Kakashi and Obito from Minato, who probably got it from Jiraiya, who most likely got it from the Hokage. She could see that happening. Halt! Obito was 10? So that meant there were still three years until _that _happened…

Obito didn't really know what to make of the silence that greeted him. The atmosphere stayed rather awkward and he felt heat creeping up his face. _'Crap! Did I say something wrong?'_

Tsuki attempted to sit up. It had been her first sign of her actually listening! Sort of. She felt really weak and her whole body still ached from the treatment she had undergone. Nonetheless, she pulled herself into an upright sitting position. It wasn't like she hadn't been used to the pain by then anyways.

Looking back at the other occupant of the room, she noticed him staring. Had it been that weird to see her moving? Well, she _had _been rather uncooperative, hadn't she?  
>Gently she lifted up her hand that she knew had been treated quite violently. It was the hand she was skilled with, more like she was a righty and her right hand had been mutilated – hopefully, not beyond repair. If she was going to do something about his death, then she had to resume training.<p>

Back in that village, she had picked up some rather interesting books about chakra and some basic exercises. The first time she tried to feel her chakra, she ended up dozing off without even finding it. For the next few month she had tried very hard only acquiring the skill of feeling her chakra. She never knew it would be so damn hard to do, but searching for something you didn't even know was actually like a complaint to the police against unknown.  
>Now that she had been able to feel that weird flow of energy in her body, she concentrated on the ones around her, with no success. Sucked for her, that she wasn't a sensor type. It had been kind of frustrating after she found that out. She had already wasted a whole year with that!<br>The next thing she had tried was moving her chakra around in her body. It had been tiring and often left her drained even after she had held a short siesta. She didn't have the biggest chakra supply there, but it was something to build up on. So she did, for four years to be accurate, before she even dared to use an actual Jutsu. That had been the first five and a half years there.  
>In passing she had also studied quite a bit about herbs and other things that could be found in the forest together with Kaede, after all that girl had to take over her mother's place as the village's healer. Tsuki had known that it would come in handy some time in the future.<br>Naruto hadn't been the only Manga she had read in her past life. There had been a whole list of them and it really gave her a big advantage. She tried to make her chakra sticky, just like Hisoka from HunterxHunter had done with his nen. It really had worked out!  
>After that she tried many other things with her chakra, like making it visible or forming it, putting it into an object or throwing part of it away from her body like a ball. No, she wasn't a sensor type, but she had something just as great! She didn't know what it was called, but she <em>could<em> form her chakra in any way she liked it, though she still had too little. Perhaps the reason for her sparse chakra was, that she hadn't originally been from this place.  
>In a blink another year had passed with her training every day. Her life had been kind of boring that way, but she had no other choice. The continuing year she had experimented with poisons and took some scalpels from Kaede's nursing room. She hadn't stolen them! She just borrowed them, without the intention of giving them back.<br>Killing animals had been the worst part so far. She could care less, if a human died, but it pained her to see an animal suffer. It was the first time she realized that she _did _have feelings, but she had to get rid of them. She continued testing her poisons on the poor wildlife. However, she might have added a whole bunch of tranquilizer. Sometimes she even cast a Genjutsu on them. She had an affinity to that, but her Taijutsu was almost not existent. She had a really weak body.  
>Soon Shin had found her doing all of those things and sort of had a small heart attack. He had gotten rid of all of her scalpels and poisons and got her a blank book. He had been the one to push her to the artist's path. What she meant was the path Sai took. You know, that pale guy who was to replace Sasuke after he went berserk? Yeah, Tsuki kind of stole his Jutsu. Her training with her chakra wasn't in vain. She could easily insert her chakra into her paintings and make them come alive. Though, it did take some –cough- fucking six –cough- years –cough- time until anything happened at all. As soon as someone got wind of that, her village had been infiltrated. You know the rest of the story…<p>

Tsuki had been staring at her hand for a while now. Obito wondered what was so special about it. Her other hand was all wrapped up as well after all. It had been shocking enough to see her actually moving. He had read that her stomach should cramp and it must hurt way _too _much to move. How long had they been torturing her, for her to brush the pain aside like that?

Throwing the train of thoughts out of his head, he put on his trademark grin once again. "Why don't you tell me about yourself? What do you like? Dislike?"

Tsuki was pulled out of her daydream. Obito wasn't going to ask anything personal or about the past few years from what she could tell. It kind of made her settle down and relax. It was nice having someone like him as company. Now she could see why her past self, no, Bluebelle liked those sunny people so much. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to change her back into what she used to be.

She opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again. She wanted to say something! She really did! It was like someone choked her. Did she really want to talk? She didn't know anymore! All this thinking gave her a headache. She carefully put her hand back down and looked at the Uchiha, who was eagerly waiting for a reply. When none came, he frowned.

What was wrong with her? He was sure, that he asked his question out aloud. Why did she just stare at him as if he hadn't said a single thing? This was definitely going to be a hard nut to crack. Wait. Did she just frown as well? Squinting his eyes, he studied her face. She was! She was frowning, but why?

Her eyes followed his expressions with interest. He shifted from frowning, to smiling, to brooding and then grinning in less than a minute! Though, she didn't like seeing him angry or sad…  
>She should have known, after reading so many fanfictions from various genres that this wasn't going to end well. Obito was meant to die and there was nothing she could do about that. The only thing that she <em>could <em>actually try to do, was to make him feel better and less like a dead last. Yeah… One try won't hurt.  
>Little did she know that things would only go downhill.<p>

"Where is this little brat?! OBITO!"

"Eeep!"

Suddenly there were many stomping footsteps outside rushing past the door. Obito had probably left his room without permission judging by his reaction. He was frantically looking around the room, searching for a place to hide or escape. Then the door was opened. Before he knew it, Tsuki had thrown her blanket over him and pushed him down, casting a half assed Genjutsu over him. The kicking-him-off-her-bed was unnecessary, but she just couldn't get used to the fact that she was able to use Jutsus, after all, she grew up in a world without something like chakra.

"Oh! Miss, I see that you are awake. Is there anything you need?" A nurse stood by the entrance, sort of in a shock to see her awake. Thinking fast, she used this situation to make her leave. Pointing at her throat, she motioned for the woman to get something to drink. Urgh. That was the most action she had voluntarily taken for someone else besides her in years.

As soon as the door closed again, Tsuki dispelled her Genjutsu and took back her blanket.

"Thank you! You saved my ass there! I knew you wouldn't be like that Bakakashi! If I only knew your name… I'll just have to give you one for now! How about uhmm… Yoru!" Obito bashfully smiled at her from his place down on the floor, scratching the back of his head. Tsuki just frowned at the name. Seriously? Yoru? That was the name of one of those chibi's in Shugo Chara! "And Pan?" She shook her head. Pan meant bread! What a horrible taste in names! "Hashi?" Chopsticks?! No! "Tori?" Tsuki halted. Tori? Bird? That one seemed legit, although it was a horrible pun with Kakashi's name. Bird and Scarecrow?  
>She sighed. Well, Tori was better than being named after food. No offence Naruto.<p>

Obito's ever present smile widened if even possible. She answered! She really answered! Even if it was just shaking her head, it was one step closer to his goal! And on the top of that she had saved him from the claws of the nurse! That meant she had the potential to get back to a normal life! Minato-sensei would take care of those Iwa-nin and he was going to make sure that what they had done to her didn't leave any scars.

**Woosh!**

_'__Crap!' _Obito scrambled back in surprise, revealing his presence in process.

"Obito?" The voice of an old man echoed through the room. It was none other than the Hokage himself who entered the room.

"Hokage-sama! Good afternoon! Ehehe." Nervousness clearly caught the boy. He didn't expect the Hokage to come into the room, followed by his ANBU.

'Tori' also immediately closed up again as the foreign people entered, sliding shut the door behind them.

"It is good to see you Obito. Your teammates have been searching for you. They are waiting in your room right now. You should probably head there quickly. Kakashi didn't look very pleased."  
>The old man smiled slightly and nodded to his ANBU, who disappeared slightly after. 'Tori' knew that it was only an excuse to get the boy to leave the room. Why else would the Hokage himself come and visit someone, who wasn't a citizen of Konoha, in the hospital?<br>Fortunately, Obito didn't dare to speak back, he just gave 'Tori' a sorry look before wordlessly heading off. He did notice, that she once again looked like a lifeless doll.

The Hokage coughed into his hand. "Minato told me what happened. I will get to the point. What is…"

At that point 'Tori' shut down. She didn't listen anymore, nor did she reply in any way. She just sat there, back hunched over and misty eyes apathetically gazing ahead. It wasn't that she didn't like the 3rd, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. Crazy, right? Who would be dumb enough to disrespect the Hokage? Hopefully, he wouldn't take it personally. This wasn't her. No, Bluebelle had always been caring and polite. The complete opposite of her character at that juncture. Sometimes 'Tori' missed that side of her. She missed caring for people. She missed feeling. And then it hit her. Missing! That was also some kind of feeling. And years ago, she had felt sorry for the animals she killed! Did that mean her emotions were returning?! That would be great! At least she thought so. She didn't really enjoy being an inconsiderate ass. It didn't fit her. At all.

Time flied and the Hokage soon had to leave 'Tori'. He couldn't get her to answer or respond in any sense. She just stared ahead without moving even once. This was going to be a difficult case. How was he going to explain this to Danzou and the other council members? They were already suspicious of the girl. They wanted to take care of the matter themselves, but how could he, as a human, possibly let her into their fangs? They were most likely going to torture the answers they wanted out of her and that wasn't something he could watch while standing on the sidelines. He could see that the girl had already suffered enough torture under the _care_ of Iwagakure. Just what should he do with her?

The next day started off almost the same way the last one did. 'Tori' woke up to the sound of voices in her room. What was it with people and disturbing her precious sleep every damn morning anyways?! Yeah, she wasn't a morning person. Who would have guessed? Sarcasm intended.

"I'm not lying! She really did respond to me yesterday!"

"Are you saying that you are more competent at interrogation than the Hokage? That is really farfetched, idiot."

"Kakashi is right Obito. Minato-sensei told us, that the Hokage couldn't get anything out of her. According to the report she didn't even move once since yesterday."

"But the nurse-"

"She's just a civilian. She probably just felt sorry for you and said it."

"Kakashi you bastard! I swear one day-"

"You're all talk and no action cry-baby."

'Tori' finally decided to open her eyes. This had to be one of her worst wake up calls. She was literally bubbling with anger. She did like Kakashi – even a lot! But only the future self of him. This little brat was just so, so… grr!

A frown formed on her face as she turned to look at the occupants of her room. Rin, Kakashi and Obito were sitting on the chairs next to the bed she was lying in. Immediately the three of them turned their attention to her. Awkward silence.

"Ahem. Did you sleep well Tori-chan?" Obito tried to break the mood, scratching the back of his head. Must have been a habit of his. He hoped that she would answer. It would be embarrassing, if she didn't with Bakakashi in the same room.

Luckily, the addressed girl nodded, much to the surprise of the other two. She wasn't going to leave Obito high and dry, although she didn't sleep all that well. Constant nightmares prevented her from doing so. She just couldn't get rid of her… Bluebelle's memories. She had family. She had friends. She had a good education. She had talent. She had a future. She had everything that a human needed to live happily ever after, but she tossed away that life, just because one of those things had been taken from her. In this universe death was a common thing and they didn't complain. And she? She went suicidal! She was pathetic and weak. Not a single thing she could do right. It was all her fault. Everything was her fault! No! Honestly, she had to stop thinking like that. There was nothing she could do about the past. She had to start living for the present!

"Impossible! What have you done? Not even the Hokage could make her respond!" Kakashi stood up, eyes wide as platters. 'Tori' could see a triumphant grin forming on the Uchiha's face. _'Ha! Take that Bakakashi!'_ "I told you so!" The two of them resumed to their bickering, ignoring the fact that the person they were fighting over was lying right next to them.

"You probably put her under a Genjutsu. I am disappointed, that you would stoop so low."

"I did **_not_**put her under a Genjutsu!"

"Right, you wouldn't be able to perform such a simple task. I bet even the little heir to the Uchiha clan could beat you. How old is he? Two?"

"Take that back you jerk!" Obito clenched his fists.

"Why should I? It's true. You should have never chosen the path of a shinobi. You'll get killed the instance you step on the battlefield."

"_Oh yeah? _I am sure _you _would know. You don't know a thing about your comrades. Teamwork isn't even a word in your vocabulary!"

Rin nervously tried to step in. "Guys I think that's enough now."

"At least I _have _a vocabulary that expands _over_ the use of vulgar words. Not like you."

"_Are you saying that I am not properly raised_?" Obito hissed, his voice was filled with venom.

"Yes, but what else is there to expect from an orphaned child."

"_Kakashi!" _Rin went to grab the silver haired boy's shoulder.

"At least I didn't turn out the way you did, you _bastard_! I would **_never_** want to be like you!"

"ENOUGH!"

All heads turned to the window. There stood a very angry Minato, eying his students with great disappointment. "I thought you knew better than to intimidate our guest even further. Obito, Kakashi, both of you D-Rank missions for one month. Rin you'll help out in the hospital for the meanwhile."

"But sensei he-" Obito inquired, disbelieving.

"No buts. You'll only worsen your punishment." Their sensei sighed. "Out. Now."

The three of them gloomily scrambled out of the room. 'Tori' watched them leave without a word. She felt kind of guilty, being the reason for this, but there was nothing she could do. Her lips stayed in a thin line, as if they were sewn together and moving too much wouldn't do her body any good, although the pain was rather dull compared to the day before. Konoha's medics were trained really well.

"I'm sorry about them. They're usually a lively and nice group." The blond was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as well. It must be where Obito caught that habit up from.  
>'Tori' just stared at him, like she always did with people. The future Hokage started blabbering about random things again, probably only to get her trust, but somehow it felt different. He seemed too honest and good-willed. Was that really the Yellow Flash? Strongest ninja of Konoha and future Hokage? She wouldn't have guessed, if she hadn't known better.<p>

Minato soon had to leave, but not without promising to come to visit her every day.

_'__So I finally stumbled into the actual place, where the storyline will take place… and I never even wished for this to happen. There is nothing I can change about this now… Plus I hate seeing people hurt. I can't just simply treat everyone like air. Perhaps with getting on their good side, I'll be able to change something about their future. Well, trying won't hurt and I wasn't raised to be rude. Definitely not.'_

The remaining part of the day she remained lying on the bed, blankly staring at the ceiling with boredom. There wasn't much she could do besides this and rolling around. Her physical state made it impossible for her to freely move around.

As soon as the sky got dark a loud bang suddenly resonated. What the hell? What now? Then the window was pushed open. The sound of feet tapping against the floor echoed through the empty and dark room. Soon enough a shadow was towering above her frame. Who would-?

"Yo Tori? Still awake?" The voice of a certain little boy could be heard. The said girl solely shifted her gaze to the new occupant of the room, having calmed down, when she realized who had entered.

"It's me, Obito." Tori knew that he was probably grinning like he always did. She pushed herself up, as the young Uchiha let himself fall on the side of her hospital bed, rubbing his forehead and mumbling something under his breath. Something around the lines: 'Damn this window.' The black haired girl couldn't help, but slightly smile at his antics.

"Hey! That's not funny! There was something in me eye!" Obito was pouting. The blue-eyed girl was slightly taken aback by his unexpected deduction skill. Sure he was a ninja, but wasn't he a klutz? How did he even see her smiling in the middle of the night, when he hadn't even seen the window? Weird boy.

Said boy moved to sit crossed-legged towards Tori, at the same time he dropped a bag filled with candy on her lap. Sweets! OMFG! Fucking candy! She liked candy! No, she was in love with candy! Candy!

"I brought some sweets. I hope you like them."

Fervently, the excited girl bobbed her head up and down. It was now official. Obito was definitely her favourite. She meant – _helloo?! -_ just think of this bag completely filled with sweets!

Unbelieving and indescribably grateful, Tori picked a lollypop, unwrapping it that instance. Her mouth began to water, as she watched it with greedy eyes. She hadn't eaten something sweet since… since '_she_' committed suicide. She really missed the sweet taste of the heavenly candies exploding in her mouth. Sweets had been one of her life sources. How could she have lived without it? Such a sinful behaviour!

"Pfff, you can eat it, y-you know! Hahaha!"

Tori rose her head, looking at the laughing boy with confusion and furrowing her brows. Had she done something wrong?  
>Obito only laughed more, as she cocked her head slightly. A big question mark was forming above her head.<p>

"You're weird." _'Say that again! Du-, du Pflaume! (You-, you plum!)' _

„At first I thought that you would be some stuck up, but you're actually fine. Hehe. And you hid me from that nurse before." Once again, he was rubbing the back of his head, Tori guessed he did it because he was sort if embarrassed, what the faint tint of red on his cheeks only confirmed.

She eyed him with this are-you-kidding-me look that quickly changed into a lackadaisical one as she couldn't maintain her expression and emotion. She popped the lollypop into her mouth, while staring holes into the poor boy, who had been watching her with interest. Was she that fascinating? Note the sarcasm here.

Silence settled down in the dark room, only the big silver moon dipped the place in mesmerizing silver light, illuminating the otherwise dark area. Tori could see that Obito was deep in thoughts. What was he thinking about? Perhaps about his mission with Kakashi? Yeah, that was probably it… but, wasn't he injured? It was her fault… if she just had moved… or hadn't run away at all! No, now was not the time to be pessimistic. Bad girl. Bad, bad girl! _'But still… The kunai wouldn't have ended up in his side, if I hadn't acted like a soulless nitwit... I wonder, if he is still hurting.'_

Not quite thinking rationally, Tori leaned forward and reached out for Obito's side, where the kunai had pierced him. The tips of her fingers gently brushed against the fabric of his clothes that covered his wounded skin. He flinched back. _'It hasn't healed yet and he still went out to complete a mission today… I should have stepped in, when Kakashi and he started fighting… I am such a bad role model and on the top of it, I am the oldest here. Maybe I should start acting it…'_

She felt his body emitting heat and his heart beating against his chest - _Ba-dump. Ba-dump - _his shallow and uneven breath against her neck as well as his whole body shaking – as Tori guessed – in nervousness.  
>He was completely tense, not sure how to exactly react to this… <em>this<em>! What was he supposed to do? Tori was so close to him! He could even smell the sweet scent of coconut, trying to cover the long washed away blood on her icy skin… His stomach churned in disapproval as pictures of the girl covered in blood and screaming for help flooded his mind.  
>He gulped. Her hand was shivering as well, though almost unnoticeable. Was she nervous? What was she thinking at the moment? Why was she even touching his injury? Did she feel guilty? Oh… But there was no reason for her to feel guilty! It-, it was his own fault! How could he possibly let her die?! The Iwa-nin would have killed her! Killed… but why?<br>Obito glanced at the blue eyed girl, only seeing silky black hair shimmering in the moonlight. She didn't seem very intimidating. It was actually quite the opposite, unless you were scared of skinny and agonized looking girls. The endless deep blue eyes of hers betrayed her torpid behaviour. They mirrored her haunted soul and troubled mind. It hadn't been there the first time he had met her, but today, as he beheld her for the first time after his little fight with that Bakakashi, her eyes had gained this certain glint; guilt, sadness, agony, but at the same time determination. He knew this look just too well…

In a smooth motion. Tori retraced her hand and carefully eyed the little boy, who looked like a child who had been scolded by its mother. _'I really want to hug him right now. Oh god, I'm getting a sister complex. Brother Complex?' _She chuckled. '_He looks so huggable. I just want to keep him~!'_

Once she regained enough energy to move, she weakly ruffled his hair, a caring smile tugging on her lips. _'I always… Bluebelle always wondered, if he was an orphan or if his parents just didn't care about him. I can't imagine him turning into a mass murderer the way he did, if his parents had been there to care for him and encourage him. Well, with what Kakashi threw against his head in that argument before, I can finally say that Obito at least had caring parents that did not mistreat him.'_

Tori lazily dropped her arm from his head and reverted to gaze at the boy in front of her with half closed eyes. The Uchiha was pouting, his head red as a tomato. _'Aww so adorable! Now I know why Spain always loved to tease Romano. Hetalia… I probably won't get to read any manga anymore. And no fanfiction! Nooo~!'_

The both of them sat there in silence as the time passed by, eating sweets. It was unusual for Obito to remain quiet, but Tori wasn't one to push. She would wait for him to tell her voluntarily.

Obito soon left with a brooding expression on his face. Urgh. Tori hoped she hadn't been the reason why this annoying expression was plastered on the boy's face. It reminded her of the other Uchiha, she couldn't stand, or at least disliked. Still, another question was occupying her mind. What had Obito been thinking about? What had she done to make him keep quiet? The only significant thing she could remember was that she ruffled his hair… and kind of touched his injury? Was that the reason he refused to speak? _'Darn it. Fucking stop thinking damned head. I hate this ugly feeling creeping inside my idiotic gut. Freaking sleep already! Shut up!'_

"Miss"

_'__Fuck off.'_

"Miss, please wake up. We need to do a check-up."

_"__Urgh! Can't I get even one freaking shut-eye without being disturbed for once?!'_

Groggily, Tori forced open her eyes and glared at the nurse that had been trying to wake her up.

"Ah! Good, you are finally awake. How are you feeling?"

The black haired girl refused to answer just to spite the woman. She hated being woken. What time was it anyways? Way too early probably. They definitely did this on purpose! Waking her this early…

Once the nurse noticed that she wouldn't get an answer, she turned around and left the room again, only to return with two men, one looking strikingly familiar.

"This are Yamanaka-sama and his son. They will be looking after your mental well-being." The nurse politely smiled, but Tori could literally see that it had been a forced one. She quickly disappeared, as if she was scared of the weak and defenceless little girl on the hospital bed.  
>Said girl turned her head to the other occupants of the room. <em>'So, Yamanaka? That shrimp must be Ino's father. Inoichi. He looks like such a sissy.'<em>

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tori-san. You may call me Yamanaka-san. This is my son Inoichi, as the nurse already introduced."

The scary looking man pulled up the chair next to her bed, while smiling. _'I already don't like him.'_ Inoichi simply stood beside his father and offered a smile himself, only that it was devoid of the malice that had been in his father's. Why was there malice hidden beneath his smile anyways? What had she done wrong this time? Also the nurse had been acting quite strange. The staff seemed to try to avoid her. The day before she had been alone as well, if you ignored Obito's nightly visit.

"Do not worry, we will only ask you a few questions. There is no need to be scared." The older blonde was laughing heartily. _'Such a fake.'_

Tori did nothing, but ignore the man and gazing at the boy beside him, who most likely noticed the attention she was giving him, for that he frantically looked at his father. _'Aww. I want to cuddle him! Why does everyone have to be so sweet! That way I will definitely develop a bad habit! I- eh, Bluebelle used to be such a goody-two-shoes…'_

"Can you tell me a bit about yourself? Your favourite flower or animal; how old you are; anything?"

_'__As if old man. And even if I wanted to, I can't get a fucking sound out of my throat.'_ Stubbornly, the black haired girl continued to stare ahead the whole procedure. Well, the Yamanaka already disliked her anyways, it didn't hurt if he hated her any more. _'Wow. I already have haters here on my second? - third? - day. I never thought that I could do that with doing nothing at all. I'm so proud of myself. Good girl. Pat pat.'_

Tori was finally saved by the boring questioning, when someone knocked on the door. Without even waiting for an answer, the person stepped inside.

"Good afternoon Tori-chan!" A mass of bright yellow hair pushed itself into the girl's field of vision. _'Minato? Well, that was unexpected. Wasn't he, like, the soon-to-be Hokage or something? Doesn't he have to work on his career instead of wasting his time with some random girl his student had picked up on a mission?'_

"Ah, I didn't see you there Yamanaka-san, Inoichi-kun. Good afternoon." His smile was radiating warmth, the exact opposite of this Yamanaka person.

"Good evening Namikaze-san. It is a surprise to see you here."

Tori glowered at the man. No matter what he said, it made her blood boil with rage. Bluebelle had never felt any anger. Never…

The other blonde calmly continued to smile. "Not really. I was simply curious, how Tori-chan was doing, after all, it was my team that had found her."

While the grown-ups held their little polite chit-chat, the only girl in the room averted her attention to the other Yamanaka, who, as well, was looking at her with curiosity. _'Poor boy. With a father like that, I would rather have ended up on the streets. He must be under a lot of pressure, with all of that clan thing on his back. The next clan-head, huh? Let's see how well he fairs with a simple girl.'_

In her lazy way, Tori waved to boy over. Not that is was intended to be lazy, she just hadn't had the energy to move much. Years of torture took its toll her body after all.

Inoichi immediately stiffened and looked to the other two, who were still conversing. When he made sure that no one was watching, he eventually came closer. Just as he was in-reach, the girl pulled him onto her matrass by his ponytail. A chocked up eeping left his throat as he, slightly startled by the sudden move, let himself be pulled down.

Tori looked the long light blond hair of his with anticipation. _'I've always wanted to touch his hair! Or Ino's! Their hair looked so soft! Minato's must be really fluffy. Fluff fluff!'_ Her gaze shifted to the conversing men. _'I wonder if he would let me touch his hair.' _She closed her eyes and shook her head at this silly idea. _'I don't even belong here. I don't think that he'll simply let me into his circle of friends. He's __**the **__freaking forth __**Hokage **__for god's sake. Not someone __**I**__, a plain girl, would be able to befriend. He's far out of my league…'_

Deep in thoughts, she carefully brushed through the almost platinum locks of the young shinobi with her freezing fingers, although they were wrapped in bandages. The boy got even stiffer, if possible, but soon relaxed as he noticed that the girl meant no harm. Though it must have been a weird first impression she had made.

_'__I can already see me boasting about how I met the Yamanaka clan's head. I am so going to hold this against him in the future.' _A cheshire grin adored her otherwise listless face, clearly showing how much fun she had, teasing the adolescent boy.

A chill ran down his spine. Inoichi could tell by the bad feeling that was spreading inside of him that the girl was up to no good. Not in a negative way of course! The instance he eyed her he could tell that she was nothing like the rumours painted her to be. She was no soulless monster, nor was she dangerous in any way. She was simply misunderstood. All he saw was just a stubborn and hurt little girl. The way she refused to speak to adults, but still voluntarily interacted with people around her age only confirmed his belief. He didn't understand why his father held such hostility against her, even though he had spoken to her and seen those eyes.

Inoichi closed his eyes, leaning into the tender treatment and trying to calm himself down. Gentle fingers carefully caressed his platinum blond mane. It felt so soothing. He couldn't believe how he could feel at ease with a stranger this close to him. All he could say was that as soon as she looked at him, it felt like they had known each other for years.

Minutes passed before 'Tori' eventually decided to undo the boy's hair tie, but a voice interrupted her plans.

"You seem to have found a new friend Tori-chan, but I am afraid that he has to take his leave." Minato was standing right next to her, an apologizing expression on his face.

Tori pouted as her 'new friend' rapidly stood up, embarrassment obviously painted upon his features. She watched him walk over to his father, face casted downwards.

"I wish the both of you a nice day." The older Yamanaka slightly bowed and left the room without another word. The other bowed as well, but then suddenly spoke up for the first time. "I hope we will meet again Tori-san. Farewell."

_'__Did he just seriously say that he hoped to see me again? See weird little me again? I am flattered.'_ She did a mental victory-dance that was soon cut off by the smug smile Minato had put on.

"I heard that Obito came to visit you last night. He was quite rattled this morning. He said something about older girls being weird and touching him." Tori snorted and tightly gripped the bed sheets on her thighs for support. _'That was his problem?! Was e'n Depp! (What an idiot!) He's such an innocent boy! Solely knowing this makes me want to tease him more! Oh my god. This is priceless! And the way Minato put it!'_

The man couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. So she had a knack for teasing people? It was the last thing he had expected, but the way she had interacted with the Yamanaka heir only made his discovery clearer. However, there was this one thing nagging on his mind. Why was she only treating a few people nicely? Why Obito? Why the Yamanaka? Why him? Why not the Hokage?  
>Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he shifted his gaze back to the girl on the bed. She looked way too frail to be any kind of threat to the village. He didn't understand the majority of the villagers being scared of her and the Shinobi resenting her. There was no way that she was a spy from Iwagakure. He didn't want to believe it, although his gut feeling told him that there was something off. Maybe she really was supposed to be a spy, but defected. Maybe that was the reason they had punished her. Maybe, they kidnapped her only to make her work for them… but then she must have had something or still had something they wanted. Maybe… Stop, this was enough. He refused to believe that she was any kind of threat and if it came down to that, he would – he eyed Tori with worry and sadness - take care of her. He hoped, no, he deeply wished that she was simply a civilian with no bad intentions. This fights with Iwagakure had been going on too long and he hated the thought of a war starting. Too many lives would be sacrificed – too many innocent lives. Shinobi, civilians, children, family members; all of them would die. Families and friends would be forced apart and for what? Just for an unnecessary greed for power. Iwa had been scheming something in the dark for a long time now. Ninjas disappeared here and there as well as simple non-combat persons. On the top of that the Kage of Iwa was such a-, such a sway hungry person. This was leading to far now. Minato forced himself to stop thinking and focused on the actual case right in front of him.<p>

"What was that, what you did with the Yamanaka heir? Were you flirting Tori-chan?" _'No! What the bloody hell? How did he even get to this conclusion?! I am like, I dunno, a hundred years older?! I can't possibly start a relationship with some random anime character and elope and get children or something like that. Omfg, imagine a mini-me of Gai. Ew ew ewww. Now I will never be pure again. Thank you Minato.'_

Tori heard the man laugh, probably at the disgusted face she made. _'Yeah, you laugh as long as you can. I will find a way to get my revenge. Just you wait and see.'_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. So, how are you today? You seem to get along with the boys around here quite well. Perhaps you can even get Kakashi to warm up a bit. I should send him here to spend some time with you. Maybe" Minato sat down on the chair that the Yamanaka had been sitting on a few moments ago. _'Are you seriously implying that I am a flamboyant flirt? Nice one. Just nice.'_

"You know, Obito is rather found of you. Not many girls treat him the way you do. Rin is the only other girl who doesn't ignore him or pushes him around. Rin is really nice. You haven't had the chance to speak to her yet, have you? You will probably get to talk to her soon. She is working in this hospital."

_'__Thank you. At least one person is cunning enough to realize that I am a normal human being. Look at him. He is holding a civil conversation with me! No questioning or the sort of. God bless you Namikaze! Nu. What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be this sarcastic. Obito was nice as well. Why am I able to think anyways? I can't remember thinking much for the past few years… I-. Too complicated to think about it now. Urgh.' _Tori blinked. _'Oh, he is still talking...'_

"… -ill be released in about four weeks. Isn't that just great? My team and I will escort you to the Hokage then. He will have to decide upon your further career in Konoha. Don't worry. He's actually really nice. You've already met him."

_'__WHAT NOW?! Repeat that please!' _The girl gaped, struggling to breath. _'I'll have to explain myself in front of the Hokage?! But that man probably hates my guts by now! I freaking ignored him! And that Yamanaka-bakemono most likely told that old geezer, how unpleasant __**our **__first meeting went as well. Grrrr. That's just frustrating!'_

All the while Tori had been staring at Minato, eyes unfocused. She couldn't believe how dumb she had acted only a day? – she didn't remember anymore – ago. It felt so far far away, as if it hadn't been her, who had been talking with him. It was, indeed, quite weird. What had happened?

All of a sudden the door was pulled open and someone entered the room. Tori didn't even bother with looking who it was, because the blond would tell her anyways.

"Hello Minato-sensei." Oh, okay, or the person herself would give away her identity. "Good evening Tori-san."

"Hallo Rin! I assume that you want to treat your patient?" The man smiled widely, rising from his place. Rin only nodded in agreement and got up to the girl on the hospital bed, her expression serious, but at the same time soft and caring – simply put, she was a professional in her area. It was good to see that Tori would not be treated by some random and biased nurse. She didn't really like the idea of someone treating her, who couldn't care less about her wellbeing.

Tori rose her head, looking into the eyes of the brunette. It seemed like an eternity, before she heard a whispered goodbye and a door being opened and closed again.

"I guess we started off on the wrong foot. Let's start over." One could hear that it was an earnest wish. "I'm Rin Nohara. I will be your personal nurse from now on." _'Because I probably scared off all the other nurses…' _"I hope that we will get along Tori-san." The girl held out her hand, waiting for the other to shake it, but the other never did shake it. She simply stared at the raised arm, a blank expression plastered across her face. She knew what she should do. She even wanted to, but no matter how much she tried to raise her hand, it stayed glued to her thigh.

_'__I want to move damn it!'_ She pouted and then looked at the brunette with a pleading look, who probably misinterpreted her gesture just like everyone had done up until now. The expression on the gentle girl's face said everything that had to be told. She put on a horribly bad excuse of a smile and proceeded to do her job as a nurse.  
>Carefully, almost shyly, she took off Tori's hospital gown. Her hands were raw from the shinobi-training she had undergone, but still as gentle as only a medic's hand could be.<p>

Once all her bandages were removed, Rin hesitated at the sight. With utmost care she let her palm sweep across her bare skin. She could feel every single bone, as they formed a sea of dents and hills on her frail body. Some of her rips weren't in their right positions and even grew together in a wrong way. There were scars littered across her sickly pale derma and her body temperature was far from being healthy.  
>With wide eyes, Rin raised her head to look at the listless looking girl. Now she could understand, why Obito had been so overprotective about her. All this time he had defended her against all those rumours going around in the village. Sure, Rin had been on the same team that had found her, but she hadn't had the time to properly take a look at her. At first all she had seen was a potential threat to the village, but now…<br>Her expression softened as the black haired girl squirmed slightly under her intense gaze. _'Silly me, of course she would react that way. After all, she is just a human as well.'_

Tori could still feel the hot whisper of Rin's fingers tracing against her naked upper body. This must be how Obito had felt, when she had caressed his injury out of the blue. It felt so - how to say this - alien. The touch sent shivers down her spine and goosebumps covered her whole skin immediately. However, at the same time it felt so good. It was as if Rin was where she would be secure. Just the same as with her-… Bluebelle's mother. Those caring eyes and gentle treatment… It all fit together. Rin was just like Bluebelle's mother had been.

"Tori-san? Do you know if someone already made a medical history of you?" The brunette's voice resonated. Startled, the questioned girl pushed further into her bed, but quickly regained her senses and pointed to the nightstand beside her. There was an empty vase and the clipboard that Obito and Minato had left behind a few days ago. They still didn't know that she had listened into their conversation. Twice. _'Perhaps I should stop eavesdropping… Naa, too much fun. Maybe I'll get some worthy blackmailing material sometime.'_

**Clatter!**

Rin was standing beside the fallen report, a frightened countenance on her face and shaking slightly. Tori only indifferently stared at her as the she briskly picked up the clipboard again, her gaze casted downwards.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I'm such a klutz. Ehehe." She was smiling, though it was forced. Still, it didn't anger Tori. Rin was lying and it was fine. She didn't understand herself anymore. One moment she would be irrational and angry without a reason, the other she would be serene and reasonable. It didn't make any sense at all!

Within the blink of the eye Rin had brusquely wrapped her patient up in a new set of bandages. She left with a rushed goodbye and stumbled out of the room, hugging close the medical history of the mysterious girl. There was something very suspicious about this person and she couldn't possibly let it be, with the evidence lying in her arms. There was this one thing, no one probably put a second thought about, but it was clear as the most cloudless day to her. '_This girl should be dead.'  
><em>Rin read the report over and over again, but it didn't change the fact that there were two little things that shouldn't be on a living person's medical history.

**Results of the blood test**  
>Blood type: 0 negative<br>_remains of conium  
>remains of cyanide<em>


End file.
